Vanilla carrot balls
by YoungOne831
Summary: During Harry's final year at Hogwarts, Voldemort breaks through the castle's magic defence. When everyone thinks all hell will break loose, something very strange and unexpected happens... LV/HP, warnings inside
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Okay, so this is another story from me. This used to be an one-shot, but I changed it into a chaptered fic. I really hope you'll like it. **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any character or object or place, well actually anything from the Harry Potter books. They all rightfully belong to J.K. Rowling! **_

_**Warnings: M, this story contains: explicit language, mature content and a romance between two males. Don't like, don't read!**_

_**Vanilla carrot **_

_**Chapter 1: unpleasant surprise. **_

Hogwarts, 12 May 1997, half past seven in the evening.

Dinner time. Every single student made their way to the great hall, sounds of stomachs growling low in protest filled the air.

'Sorry, that was my stomach.'

Ronald Weasley always had a thing for food and the more the better.

'You know, I really pity you Ron, if you would actually chew on your food, you might be able to taste a thing or two.' A girl with bushy hair replied, seemingly irritated.

The redheaded young man just shrugged his shoulders.

'Have you seen Harry by the way, he should have been here already.'

The answer was anything but pleasant. Tiny bits of food left the redhead's mouth as he tried to speak.

'Ronal Weasley, that's just disgusting!' her by now angry voice shouted. She took her plate and went for another free spot. That's the part when she noticed her other friend…

Harry was slowly sucking on the apparently vanilla sweet covered carrot ball. This particularly piece of food had been made by the chef that had stayed at Hogwarts for over the past few months, due to his destroyed house in the village nearby. Deatheaters had started to attack areas around Hogwarts now and were only getting stronger. It was just a time before…

'Surprise!' An awful maddening cry filled the hall.

Everywhere pops were heard which could only mean one thing…

Finally after all those years the enemy had succeeded in penetrating the once so strong wards of the magnificent castle. Somehow the dark lord must have managed to break the anti apparation spell and was now taking the benefit of it.

Malicious laughter of various deatheaters echoed through the room and probably every student was screaming of terror and disbelief.

'Hello sweet children, we've come to take over your tiny, itsy-bitsy school.'

The voice of Bellatrix Lestrange was as maddening as ever if not worse.

By now the students were trying to flee, without any success of course, which made the crazy witch laugh even more hysterically.

'Stupid children you'll never escape the wrath of the dark lord, your king, our emperor, no one, not even…!'

Torches that once were lighted brightly, faded into the nothing. Temperature decreased very fast and people could actually see their own breath now. Chills went down every one's spine.

A couple of first years got tears flowing their cheeks and that's point when that one evil, terrifying man decided to show up.

The dark lord had arrived.

Screams of children became louder and a student promptly fainted.

Red eyes scanned the room for the well- known emerald diamonds that were his enemy's eyes. A disturbed sneer was shown.

'Quiet, fools!'

The chilly voice was one of a nightmare.

Silence reigned quickly.

Again red eyes scanned the room. A black mob of unruly hair captured his eyes.

'Potter!'

No answer.

The dark lord walked gracefully yet fast towards his archenemy. Upon arriving he felt truly gobsmacked…

The boy, no man, _no_, young man, had his eyes closed, was still sitting as if nothing had happened at all and was contently munching on a vanilla covered carrot ball.

Red lips devoured the food as if they were having the best time of their life.

Slowly a pink, wet tongue darted out to lick away the sweet yellow sauce.

'Mhmm!'

A lustful moan broke through the deafening silence.

Red stained many adults' and teens' cheeks.

The young man moaned again.

'Mhmm, so good, …so…'

'Delicious.'

Before he could stop himself he'd finished the line of his enemy.

Wary, emerald eyes opened themselves slowly.

With a pop the carrot ball was released from the death grip of the sinful red lips.

'Oh…'

He stared at his enemy in disbelief.

'I am sorry guys if I had known this sooner I would have joined the party, now tell me what you are doing here, Tom.'

Voldemort blinked a few times.

His mind was betraying him on so many levels and it was again Potter's fault.

'I am here to (fuck you. he thought)…take over this stupid castle.'

Well that came out very well, sarcasm dripped of it.

'That's really childish of you Tom, you know you love the castle, you just hate its inhabitants.'

Voldemort growled low in his throat when he saw that pink tongue lick away a tiny bit of vanilla sauce on the young man's finger.

'Stop that Potter.' He replied irritated.

'What am I possibly doing wrong Tom?' he said indignantly.

Being hot. he thought.

'Still living.'

Although his comment was sneered out, it just didn't sound so threatening anymore and of course Harry had just had to notice.

'Hey where's your I am evil and I'll kill you now demeanour?'

He could actually break the boy's neck right now, but then again spanking would be so much more enjoyable. That lovey sweet ass all red and puffy laid out just to him, begging to be claimed by another thing than just his brute hands.

Eyes widened in shock. There was no way he had just thought that.

'Damn you Potter, I'll kill you, I will, I'll kill every one!'

His sudden outburst made the students shriek away, except Harry of course.

'How dare you Tom, this is just between me and you or are you also afraid of first years now?'

The angry glare the Potter boy sent him was actually kind of cute.

Oh no there he said it again.

He quickly cast his eyes away from the furious young man.

'You're not afraid or are you, Tom?'

Stupid question, stupid Potter with his hot mouth… NO, this must stop, now!

'Lost in thoughts Tom?'

'Go away, little devil!'

This time he shouted desperately. Not wanting anymore of the very disturbing thoughts floating in his mind like a wild dream, begging to come true.

All of a sudden the boy stood up defiantly, only to spill his vanilla sauce onto his robes.

'Oh no!'

His face went rapidly pale. Then emerald eyes once again locked with ruby.

'You!' he pointed a stern finger to the oblivious dark lord.

'You, this is all your fault, you ruined my new robe!'

The boy seemed to be outraged.

'You'll pay for that, I swear you will, I'll paint your fucking snake pink if you don't buy me a new one, o my god this one was so expensive, …I hate you, snake faced bastard with no social life and manners!'

Swirls of magic surrounded the boy and made him look dangerous as hell.

Voldemort first gaped in awe, but soon realized what the boy, young man whatever, had actually said.

Blinded with rage he apparated right behind him.

'Potter!'

Harry turned around, still furious.

'What, you son of a…, oh my god, now it's getting into my clothes!'

The vanilla sauce was starting to get into his inner clothes.

Quickly he put of his robe and sweater, only to leave him in his blouse and black pants that fitted just perfect.

Unfortunately he wore no undershirt which made the blouse very transparent.

Voldemort swallowed once, twice…

Damn that Potter boy!

He just had to look so astoundingly hot!

That slim body with those slight muscles and those nice legs, which were good to see with that trouser on and then those rosy buds.

'Now I am truly gonna paint your fucking snake pink, you murder…!'

Words had gone lost into a hot demanding mouth.

He was harshly shoved onto the wooden dining table. A tongue probed his lips and soon found his. He wanted to scream, but found out he couldn't, it was just too delicious.

Hands roamed over his body, under his shirt, over his nipples.

'Ah!'

Abruptly the kiss was broken.

Both of them stared at each other for a long time.

Slowly the brightest blush he'd ever seen appeared on the young man's face. The sight was too adorable.

Carefully he started rubbing the pink nipples.

Harry's head fell backwards as he unintentionally arched into the blissful touch of his enemy. 'Please, …stop, please, I beg you, ohh!'

Members of his clan were gaping like a fish at the scene in front of them just like the other occupants of the room.

Every deatheater had thought their master would finally kill the Potter brat, no one had thought he would ravish said boy like a horny teenager on a dining table, a dining table for Christ's sake!

'My lord, are you all right?'

Bellatrix was out of her mind. Her lovely master was snogging the living daylight out of Harry Potter.

'Shut up Bella, I am busy!' sneered the dark lord irritated and continued with claiming his prey.

Harry was by now a screaming mess. The way Voldemort's fingers touched, stroked, teased, it was all too much.

'Stop please, I beg you, stop!'

Luckily the dark lord complied and only stroked his face and hair.

'Please kill me, everything but this.'

To say the dark lord was shocked, was an understatement.

'Well, I'll just have to comply then, don't I.'

And with that he lifted the boy into his arms.

'Put me down this instance, Tom!'

He chuckled and whispered hotly into his ear.

'No, Harry, you asked me to kill, then I'll kill you.'

Emerald eyes widened in shock, before they narrowed themselves back into a heavy frown. 'What are you going to do then, throw me out of the window, dumping me into the lake and the make the water freeze or have the Giant squid eat me?' he sarcastically asked.

'I'll just kill you Harry.'

He glanced around, looking for someone specific.

'Ah McGonnical, please lend me the password to the headmaster's dorm.'

Harry laughed.

'What, you wanna choke me onto a pillow, hilarious Tom, not to forget really muggle like.' However it didn't take long till his laugh faded, when Minerva had no other choice to give the password, seeing the other students vulnerability.

He carried his enemy all the way to the bedchamber.

'What are you going to do with me?' he asked suddenly cautious.

The dark lord placed him, almost gently, on the king-sized bed.

'Well Harry, isn't that obvious?' he smiled maliciously, while he disregarded his robe.

'No, you can't possibly mean that, you're kidding me aren't you…'

Harry had his hand on his mouth, staring at him in horror.

'You can't deny that you'd liked that what we were doing earlier.

A bright blush appeared again and he rapidly looked away.

'Look at me Harry, one night and I'll let your friends live.'

'No, everyone, everyone should live Tom, we all need each other, no muggle torturing, no killing, no more!'

Silence reigned a few minutes only to be disturbed by the giant clock that alarmed them it already was nine o'clock…

'Oh shit!' Harry suddenly screamed and darted to the door.

Voldemort caught him just in time and held him firmly against his body.

'Let me go, you don't know what you're doing, it's nine o'clock, soon I'll…'

He never got that far as his form started changing…

_**A/N: So, this was chapter one. What is happening with Harry will be revealed in the next chapter. I hope that you've enjoyed it so far. Please tell me about errors, I always welcome critiques, compliments and writing improving tips, but only post errors that are a true habit or name the error and tell me in a nice way how to improve, please! Many hugs from me.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_A/N: Okay well it has been a long time since I updated any story. So this will be the first update since many weeks. Thank you for all the lovely reviews, alerts and faves! I really appreciate that! I still can't believe you actually like this story. But then again I tend to think that a lot about my stories… _**

**_Never mind, here is the next chapter!_**

**_Hope you'll still enjoy it!_**

**_._**

**_PS: this is an improvement to my writing, so it will be more easier to read the difference between those two.  
><em>**

**_"..." = to say_**

**_'...' = to think  
><em>**

**_._**

**_PPS: Please note that my shift+ enter for single lines doesn't work somehow and that I had to fix it with those horrible dots, please try to ignore them!_**

.

**Chapter 2: Getting nowhere  
><strong>

**.**

_~Last time on Vanilla Carrot Balls~  
><em>

_'Look at me Harry, one night and I'll let your friends live.' _

_'No, everyone, everyone should live Tom, we all need each other, no muggle torturing, no killing, no more!'_

_._

_Silence reigned a few minutes only to be disturbed by the giant clock that alarmed them it already was nine o'clock…_

_'Oh shit!' Harry suddenly screamed and darted to the door._

_._

_Voldemort caught him just in time and held him firmly against his body._

_'Let me go, you don't know what you're doing, it's nine o'clock, soon I'll…' _

_He never got that far as his form started changing…_

_._

**~VCB~**

.

He tried, he had truly tried to hide his form, but the moment his so-called enemy saw his true form, he felt himself get pinned against the cold and firm wall behind him.

.

_**Voldemort pov**_

.

I would have never thought, I could experience this odd and unexplainable feeling again, but when I saw his true being, his true appearance, I knew I had fallen forever into this hazy mist that was to be called lo..., something.

I swallowed deeply, forcing myself to calm down. I let his shriek turn into a whimper, when I pinned him against the wall. Not wanting to hear anything at the moment…

.

"Let go of me, Tom, now!"

.

I wanted to strangle him, to curse that awful sweet voice, that more than fine body of him, I wanted to make him vanish into a thick black mist, letting him go up in smoke. Pretending he never existed in the first place.

.

"I said let go of me Tom!"

His shouts were oh so desperate and I wondered why he was suddenly so very distressed.

'Not that I mind, I like his struggles.'

My thoughts betrayed me again…

.

"Tom Marvolo Riddle, you with no nose and no decency, let go of me this instance!"

.

It took me only seconds to wave my hand and let it meet the oh so soft flesh of the boy's smooth cheek. I saw how he closed his eyes in terror and disbelieve. He was truly afraid and paralyzed now.

.

I cursed my actions when he didn't respond to my voice, caresses and kisses, which served to sooth him, but to no avail.

.

'How, why and what, how and why do you do this to me, what is it what you are doing to me, what is this power you hold over me?'

The words were thrumming in my head constantly and almost painfully.

.

"How?..."

My voice was now a whisper and I sounded like one of those seers, completely lost in thoughts, trying to solve the ever mysterious riddle, that was this boy, man, _no_, young man. A young man that made my clearly still present heart leap with unexpected, thought to be non-existing joy, a young man that became my sinful addiction just this morning, after all those years of hate, denial and rage.

.

**~VCB~**

**.**

"Ahh…"

.

I opened my eyes, not even realising that I had closed them. The sound the boy had made was one of pain, but could easily be mistaken for one out of pleasure.

'I must be a professional to differ those two…, great.'

I mentally smacked my forehead.

.

"My wi…, I mean my back it hurts, I.."

.

I tutted his insolence.

"Come on, don't be shy, I know that right now there are two lovely wings extending out of your so-called hurt back."

I didn't know why, but I felt the need the coax him into action, to coax him into trusting me…

.

Now, his eyes opened in fear and I almost thought I could see them popping out.

"You…, you can?"

.

"Yes, I can, why, you thought I was blind?" I sneered and raised my brow in sarcasm.

.

"Oh my…, that means that, no way, no way!"

He shook his head defiantly and started pushing me away.

.

"You are a monster, nothing more, nothing more, you're a monster, I hate you, I hate you!"

His now trembling hands were pushing more harshly. Tears were streaking down his once clear and bright face.

.

"Oh well, back to the old times it is, _Potter_." I spoke is name with such venom, I myself started to wonder how it was possible.

.

"You hate me and I hate you, it's never going to be anything else, never, never, it's never going to be different..., never, never…"

His pushes and his stomps started to soften and before I and perhaps he himself, knew it, he lay on the floor, face in his hands and his body shaking with the sobs it left.

.

"You hate me, …and I h h hate you, …right?"

.

His insurance had me blinking with confusion.

'What is he playing at? Some drama?'

.

He wiped his tears, took an abnormal deep breath and glared once again daggers into me. His Gryffindor courage had never fallen after all.

.

"Come on Tom, let's finish this the way we started it…"

.

.

_**A/N: Yeah, erm, well you've seen the movie right, oh well, you know how lovely that scene was! :) I can't get it out of my head, I am probably addicted to it… *Okay I know, lame excuse… XD*  
>.<strong>_

_**.**_

I laughed maliciously at him.

'This is just too obscene..., I will have to teach him some manners…again.'

.

"Well, well, wouldn't that be exactly what you want..., a quick and painless death?"

.

"No, go ahead, hit me, crucio me, hurt me, just finish it already…, I don't, I don't want to… live anymore… _not like this_…"

The last part was whispered out and I had to do my very best to track down those three, perhaps or perhaps not, meaningless words.

.

"Not like this, hum, well tell me, Potter, what is, _not like this_?"

.

He shook his head again, forming the word "no" on his lips, but I wouldn't let him, I wouldn't have it!

"Tell me!"

.

I walked towards him in a fast pace yet with stunning grace. Upon arriving at the quivering form that was my supposed to be and have died long ago, archenemy, I grabbed one of his wings tightly and pulled him towards me…

.

"Aaaagh!"

.

This time, my ears detect a moan that was emitted by pleasure, high pleasure.

'What the hell is happening?...'

I let go of him immediately, not understanding this happening and reacted out of shock and wariness.

.

**~VCB~**

**.**

I stared at him and he stared at the ground, I with the ever present urge for knowledge and he with a blush that held the same colour as a brutal slaughter would have ended.

Slowly I recognized the puffy breaths he gave and his averted eyes out of shame and…

.

'Can it be, may it be that he… can it truly be?'

.

Silence reigned the room for the second time that night and neither of the two men had an idea of what was about to happen…

.

**~VCB~**

**.**

"What is it…, that you truly desire?"

Who said Slytherins couldn't be courageous?

.

"I… don't know, I think?"

The moment the words had left his by now bleeding lips, which were due to this situation…, well at that time I knew he was lying and badly too.

"Do not lie to me, Harry Potter!"

.

He averted his eyes again.

"I…, the only thing…, I truly want is… to be with my parents again…"

.

'Did I just roll my eyes?' 'No matter, he is lying again…'

.

Very slowly and very softly, I cradled him in my arms.

"Hugh?"

"Relax, I am not going to hurt you."

For once, he actually believed my words and I let go of the breath I never thought I had held in the beginning.

.

"Tell me, Harry, tell me and be safe."

He had had the same problem and now also let go of his hidden breath.

"I want, I would really want…, my erm… mate to love me, but… that is never going to happen anyway and I…"

.

I silenced him with my demanding lips.

I wanted to devour him whole, to have him and never let go, to steal away whatever innocence he had left and enjoy the sweetness of it… I just wanted him to be mine, _no_ I _needed_ him to be mine!

When we parted, he was how could it be, even more red. His eyes were open wide and shining with disbelieve and awe.

.

"Together, Harry, together…"

.

"What do you mean?" he asked, voice hoarse and full of many emotions.

.

"Let's finish this together, no one will hurt you again and I, I will always be there for you."

'Oh dear, that really sounded awfully love struck, mmhm I might as well get that Romeo part they'd bestowed upon me those many years ago, oh wait that was way too long ago…'

.

"Tom…, I mean Voldemort?"

.

"Yes, Harry?"

.

"What do you know… I mean how did you,… erm do you know?"

.

I chuckled and ruffled through his raven hair. "Yes Harry, what should I know?"

.

"That you and I… _never mind_…"

.

My tongue darted out to taste his honey lips again, they were so amazingly sweet, way too sweet.

"Volde-… Voldemort!"

His cry pleased me greatly and I decided to reward him with more.

.

My lips caressed his delicate skin, his cheek, his collarbone, his chest… When my tongue dived onto his sensitive nipples again he arched beautifully into my embrace and let out the most lustful, wanton moan I'd ever heard.

.

'You must be my sin, Harry, you have to be, I can't get enough from you, …why, how, what?'

I was becoming extremely frustrated right then and I knew I had to stop or I wouldn't be a gently lover at all, not that I could be in the first place, but for him I was willing to make exceptions, willing to change… more or less.

.

"Tom, Voldemort, Marvolo, my love, please…more!"

.

I screamed, I sat him down and apparated straight away…

.

.

In the end, he should have known it. It always had been the old coot, but now there were more troubles lying ahead… And one was beautiful.

.

.

_**Harry pov**_

_**.**_

In the end, I knew, it would always be like this, cause who would deem me worthy of one moment of true happiness, even if it was meant to be my downfall.

'They just don't know, I have already fallen…'

.

.

**TBC  
><strong>.

.

_**A/N: Okay, so that was chapter 2 and yes I just love cliff hangers XD. So sorry for it, but hey I know you secretly like it as well. At least I hope… Oh well, it's not like I will reveal it anyway. **_

_**So tell me what you think about it so far, oh and please notice that Harry's creature will be revealed in the next chapter, cause right now I am still doubting between two options. **_

_**PS: *This part is insanely important* XD I've made videos of this couple. One video is actually made for my other story: The King and the Queen, which I intend to upload as soon as possible :) **_

_**Anyway if you want to check it out: my username is Royalbunny18, type that or Harrymort 1 full version… Please note that I have a very unique taste in music, but then again I like all kinds of music…XD**_

_**Thank you for reading! Hugs and sweets for everyone! 3**_


	3. Chapter 3: NOTE

**_A/N:_ Please don't hate me after reading the following and please understand...**

Dearest readers,

I have extremely sad news for all of you. I recently decided to quit writing fanfiction. This might be for a while or in the worst case forever. This is because I am a true writer. I am currently writing my own book in Dutch, so I am completely focussing on this book, which will be released some day in the Netherlands. I even think the release date will be somwhere within the next two years! I am realy excited about releasing it and I hope the one day it will be release in English as well.

Apart from that I am truly sorry for this perhaps dramatic message to all of the followers of this and sady the other stories.

I wish you all the very best in your life and with your own writing and I hope I didn't ruin your: 'oh hey she posted another chapter hooray' mood. XD

Hugs and many , many sweets

Daphne, YoungOne831

_**A/N: **_**Well now I'm off, writing a book. :P**


End file.
